MBR-07 Spartan
Background (as per macross mecha manual) Proof that second place can strike gold, the MBR-07-Mk II Spartan may have lost out for first in the destroid design competition, but this mecha was too good for the U.N. to pass up. The MBR-07 followed roughly a year and a half after the first destroids began design, entered trial production in 2005 and by 2008 field units were beginning first rollout. A simple but incredibly efficient mecha, the Spartan combines numerous weapons and a compact chassis to create a very potent close-combat war machine. The Spartan's center-mounted multi-gun weapons array is complimented by two, twelve pack missile launchers on either side of the torso and rounded out with a dual anti-aircraft laser cannon mounted just behind the cockpit hatch. In addition to these ballistic and beam weapons, the Spartan's two hands are powerful grappling claws capable of tearing through the armor of enemy mecha and over-powering any full-sized Zentradi soldier. The Spartan uses a standardized control cockpit, allowing pilots of most other U.N. Forces mecha to easily master control of this battle robot. Valkyrie pilot Hikaru Ichijo operated a Spartan in battle against Zentradi malcontents at the Highlander City airport in late 2011. Utlizing the superior hand-to-hand combat ability of the Spartan and a familiar control cockpit, Ichijo and his combat team were able to easily subdue both mechanized Zentradi and infantry units attacking the airport. During the battle, Captain Ichijo utilized a mecha-sized combat baton to down a Reguld and incapacitate unarmored zentradi soldiers. Throughout Space War I and following the war, the Spartan continued to be a thorn in the backside of the U.N. Spacy's enemies. Model Type - MBR-07 Spartan Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 500 Head/Cockpit - 200 Twin laser - 75 Arms (2) - 225 ea Hands (2) - 125 ea Legs (2) - 300 ea Feet (2) - 150 ea Shoudler Launchers (2) - 150 ea Gun Cluster - 150 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 104kph Leaping - 15ft Endruance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 11.3m Length - 6.1m Width - 8.3m Weight - 29.4 tons dry, 30+ tons loaded PS - 60 Robotic, Lift - 30 tons, Carry - 15 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Gigenheimer DT2004 thermonuclear reactor Weapons Weapon Type - Twin laser Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per barrle (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per barrle, 2d4x10 per medium burst per barrel, 2d6x10 per long burst per barrel, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per barrel Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 4km/8km Damage - 1d6x10/2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 missiles per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Note - the first and second range and damage numbers are for 1st and 2nd generation micro missiles respectively. Note - The .50 can MG, 32mm A/C, Laser, 180mm G/L and Flamethrower are all part of one gun cluster. Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6x10+30sdc per burst (3d6+3md) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 32mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6+3 per explosive round, 1d6x10 per short burst (10 rounds), 2d4x10+25 per medium burst (20 rounds), 4d4x10+8 per long burst (50 rounds), 4d6x10+12 per full melee burst (100 rounds) Rate Of Fire - autocannon bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Light Laser Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 180mm Grenade Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 500m Damage - 2d4x10 per shot Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee maximum Payload - 7 shots Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Flamethrower Primary Purpose - anti-infantry/personnel Range - 100m Damage - 3d4x10sdc (3d4mdc) per shot will also set any combustibles on fire Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 blasts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Optional use of a mace Primary Purpose - anti-zentraedi Range - melee Damage - +3d6 to punch damage Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - NA Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Punch - 1d4x10+8 Kick - 1d6x10+12 Body block - 4d6 Restrained punch - 2d4x10+10sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)